To Love a Werewolf
by jinxthe007fox
Summary: Duke is a Werewolf and saves Serenity from a vampire attack and also protects her from other werewolves and vampires. He also has to protect her from himself.
1. Dark memories of the past

**To Love a Werewolf**

PS: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

Ch. 1: Dark memories of the past

Dukes POV:

It was a cold winter's night here in Japan; and here I was sitting in my room and looking at the stars bored waiting for it to become morning and hoping the clouds would keep the moon concealed.

_**I hate myself for what I am**. _I glared at a couple I saw walking in a park holding hands about ten miles from where I was at.

_**Enjoy being human while you still are able to love and control your emotions**._ I looked at the clock.

10:45 It read.

"Damn It! It's still early, and the moon can come out still at any minute now" I yelled and started to fall asleep.

**Flashback**

A young boy of eight with raven colored hair and emerald eyes can be seen playing with a young puppy.

"Duke, the sun is setting! Get to the cellar inside at once!" A young Mother in her mid-twenties yelled.

"But mom, dad's still not back yet and he promised he'd be back with the others before it would get dark!" The child yelled to his mother.

"Please Duke; the sky is already turning red! Get inside the safety of the house now!" The mother yelled turning red now.

The young boy did as he was told. He quickly scooped up the young pup and ran inside the house trying to hide his tears from his mother.

**End of Flashback**

Duke woke up and looked at the clock.

12:18 It read.

He looked out the window not lifting his head when he heard an odd noise that sounded like that of a scream. He lifted his head and listened carefully and heard it again only the scream sounded that of a young girl. He quickly grabbed his coat and his gun as he ran out of his mansion. Running as fast as his two legs would allow him to; towards the screams. He had to hurry before it was two late!

Serenity's POV:

It started out as a lovely walk through the park with her boyfriend Tristan; arm in arm. Then all of a sudden we stopped.

"Serenity, how much do you love me?" Tristan had stopped and asked me. For some reason I saw desire and lust in his eyes instead of love. Then I noticed that he was staring at my neck with red eyes and I could have sworn I saw two razor sharp teeth while he smiled at me.

**What is Tristan? What is Duke? Is this a huge cliffie or what? Hahaha! (Cough cough) Ha! NO FLAMES! ;)**


	2. Midnight Stroll

**To Love a Werewolf**

Ch. 2: Midnight Stroll

Serenity's POV:

It was a late night stroll that started as a lovely walk through the park with my boyfriend Tristan; arm in arm. Then after walking for what felt like hours we stopped.

"Serenity, how much do you love me?" Tristan had turned and asked me.

For some reason I saw desire and lust in his eyes instead of love. Then I noticed that he was starring at my neck and that his eyes had turned red and I could have sworn I saw two razor sharp teeth in his smile.

"Well, how much do you love me?" He asked once more while smirking.

"What do you mean Tristan?" I asked him this time while blushing.

"Are you ready to give me more than just passionate kisses tonight?" He asked me in a playful way and showing off his teeth.

"Tristan, we've barely been going out for three weeks what else do you want?" I asked puzzled and anxious. _He doesn't expect me to sleep with him does he? _Serenity thought to herself.

Tristan's POV:

_Poor, poor Serenity you have no idea how much you can give me by offering your trust and purity. _Tristan smirked while reading Serenity's mind.

"Come on Serenity, you know I've been waiting for this day. Now will you let me have my way with you?" I tried asking playfully.

"But Tristan, you know my brother would kill us both if he found out about us. Plus I want to stay pure until were married." She said in a worried tone rather quickly.

"Serenity, who cares about marriage?" I yelled. "Lets just have a little fun and I promise Joey will never find out." I whispered in her ear.

"No Tristan! Not until were married!" Serenity yelled back pleading.

"Well If you don't want to, then I guess I'll just have to force you!" I yelled while pushing Serenity to the floor. I started to rip off some of her cloths and she did the loudest and cutest scream and she looked even cuter crying her eyes out and begging me not to rape her.

**OMG! Serenity's to be raped! Biggest cliffie EVER! I ran out of milk? NOOOOOoooooo! WTF/LOL? (Falls down anime style!) Kaiba walks in and screams: WTF? **


	3. Meeting the enemy

**To Love a Werewolf**

**Chapter 3:Meeting the enemy**

**I am really really REALLY sorry I didn't finish I was getting Inspiration (and milk yaaahh milk!) LOL. Anyways I LOVE Serenity Parings except with Tristan (eewwwweeee GROSS! Blah!)**

Tristan's POV:

_Poor, poor Serenity you have no idea how much you can give me by offering your trust and purity. _Tristan smirked while reading Serenity's mind.

"Come on Serenity, you know I've been waiting for this day. Now will you let me have my way with you?" I tried asking playfully.

"But Tristan, you know my brother would kill us both if he found out about us. Plus I want to stay pure until were married." She said in a worried tone rather quickly.

"Serenity, who cares about marriage?" I yelled. "Lets just have a little fun and I promise Joey will never find out." I whispered in her ear.

"No Tristan! Not until were married!" Serenity yelled back pleading.

"Well if you don't want to, then I guess I'll just have to force you!" I yelled while pushing Serenity to the floor. I started to rip off some of her cloths and she did the loudest and cutest scream and she looked even cuter crying her eyes out and begging me not to rape her.

Duke's POV:

I stopped and shot the creature that was beginning to rape the poor girl but sadly I missed its heart and only hit its soldier.

It looked at me with red eye's and suddenly I recognized the foul creature as Tristan who was and still my immortal enemy who had a pack a werewolves kill my mother and father while I watched helplessly than had the nerve to change me into an ageless and uncontrolled freak one hundred and ten years ago.

"So we meet again Tristan!" I said while glaring at him.

Tristan's POV:

_Well, well, well if it isn't Duke the werewolf traitor._

"So good to see you too Duke. I hope Silver didn't scar you too bad, because he misses his favorite chew toy!" Tristan said while giving an evil smirk then snapped his fingers once.

**It's a Big Cliffie! I love SxD pairings & Ninja Centerfold and chocolate milk!LOL**


End file.
